Bride And Groom
by HSMxGabriella
Summary: My new series called bride and Groom it is a Troyella story Watch the tralier or you will be confused. Tralier: /watch?v nZX477ukfA
1. Letter

Troy, Troy, Troy he was the only thing on my mind

_**Watch Trailer first or you will be confused: /watch?vnZX477ukfA&**_

_Troy, Troy, Troy he was the only thing on my mind. Then I wondered how Ashley felt, she's in love with Troy too and she's marrying him! I kinda felt sorry for her because he loves me then my mind went back to Troy. He left me for his career though. What if he does it again? I wouldn't be able to cope._

_**Flashback…**_

"Gabby I have to leave you must understand this is my big chance. I've been waiting for something like this to happen forever. It's my future."

"I thought I was your future! You're a liar Troy. You said you wouldn't leave me for anything"

"I'm sorry, I did mean that… at the time."

"What else have you said that's a lie Troy? That you loved me? Or did you mean it at the time but not anymore?"

"I do love you. Gabriella if you had a chance like this and you wanted it as bad as I do. I would let you babe."

"Don't call me that! You have no right! Just leave! Get Lost!"

"I'm Sorry" (Walks away)

**End of Flashback**

_I love him so much but he broke my heart. I can't forgive him for that. Can I? _(Starts writing a letter to Troy)

Dear Troy,

I can't believe that you would call off your wedding for me, you must realise what your doing to Ashley. But I love you too. I don't wanna hurt anyone because I know how it feels. If you and me get together again you have to promise that you won't hurt me or leave me for you career like last time. I never fell out of love with you. But you must understand I can never forgive you, no matter what you say. I want to be with you. I have a confession… I'm not pregnant. I was 4 years ago, I got rid of it. I couldn't bear to look at a baby's face and see you. I hope you can forgive me but I believe that a baby should have a father and you weren't there to do that. Please call me.

Gabriella xxx

**With Troy…**

"Baby, are you ok? You seem tense"

"I'm fine I'm just stressed about the wedding" _I wasn't stressed about the wedding at all, I was stressed about Gabriella. If she didn't want to be with me and Ashley found out what I wrote. I would have nothing._

"Don't worry about that I have planned everything"

"Ash, you think we should post-pone it?"

"I knew it! You're having second thoughts! I can't believe you, if you didn't want to marry me, why did you ask?" _I wanted to say that I asked because Gabriella turned me down. Could you imagine what she would say to that? She would kill me, big time._

"No, I'm not babe but I don't know if two weeks is long enough to plan this fairytale wedding you want"

"Of course it's long enough, I have been planning this since I was a little girl" _Since a little girl? I can't ruin her dream, I have to end me and her NOW!_

"Ashley?"

"Troy, this is so perfect, I have the perfect guy, the perfect wedding and the perfect life. I wish everything could stay like this forever! Troy, I just though can we say our own vows, it would be so romantic!"

"Sure" _Guilt Trip or what! Great, I'm gonna have to think what to say, in front of hundreds of people about how much I love Ashley. I have to say it in front of Gabriella! Oh No!_


	2. Goodbye Mrs Troy Bolton

Troy, Troy, Troy he was the only thing on my mind

"Mr Efron?" _My P.A Lisa passed me a letter. OMG! Its from Gabriella! I ripped it open_

Dear Troy,

Stay away from me and get a life! I don't love you, be with Ashley. I couldn't care less. You broke my heart and I'm not gonna forgive you, ever! Don't call me or look for me. I wouldn't care if I never saw your face again. To me your dead.

Gabriella

_I can't believe Gabriella would say that. I though she loved me too. I'm trying not to cry because if Lisa saw me she would ask me what was wrong and I wouldn't know what to say._

**With Gabriella…**

_Why hasn't Troy called me? He must of got my letter by now. What if he's changed his mind and doesn't love me anymore. What if he doesn't forgive me for the baby thing? Call me Troy! Call me Troy! My phone rang. Uh-oh its my mom_

"Darling, I heard you broke up with Sam, whats going on?"

"Mom, I just don't love him anymore. Do you remember Troy Bolton?"

"Unfortunatly, yes"

"Well, he wrote me a letter, and said he's still in love with me and I believe him"

"He left you for his career, he never loved you in the first place, sorry darling"

"No… I believe him!"

"Your making a big mistake. Wait, isn't Troy engaged?"

"Yes, but he said he would call the wedding off if I loved him too. You don't understand how much I love him"

"Your breaking up an engagement, I'm very disappointed with you Gabriella"

"I don't care what you think, you were never there when I needed you in the past, I didn't need you then and I don't need you now!"

_I can't believe I hung up on my mom, it's the first time I'd ever done that. She was getting on my last nerve. She never understood how much I loved Troy, he was 'The One' I knew he was even when he walked away from our relationship. In the end I knew we would end up together. We were ment to be._

**With Troy…**

_Getting rid of everything in my life that reminded me of Gabriella was hard. I found every picture I could of her and threw them in the bin. My life is now with Ashley. For my 21__st__ birthday, she brought me a watch, a gold watch. I took it off my wrist, I'd never taken it off since she gave it to me. I threw it out the window. Too many bad memories. Goodbye Gabriella…_

"Babe, why did you just throw your watch out the window?"

"I didn't want it anymore, come over here"

"Ok…"

_She walked towards me but stopped halfway there. In my hand was a picture of Gabriella, it was the last one left and I couldn't throw it away. It was too special. My favourite picture of my angel._

"Troy. Whats that?"

"A picture of Gabriella, I was getting rid of some of my old pictures"

"Troy… don't mess around. Do you still love her?"

"No, its just now we're starting our new life, I'm trying to forget my old one"

"I don't expect you to forget her Troy. Anyway I thought you invited her to the wedding"

"Oh Crap! Can you call her and tell her she is uninvited"

"Sure Baby"

**With Gabriella…**

_OMG! Someday I might be Mrs Troy Bolton! Gabriella Bolton… I love it! My phone rang, private number?_

"Hello"

"Hi this is the future Ashley Bolton"

"Erm. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry but your uninvited to our wedding"

"Why?"

"I dunno, Troy just told me to tell you"

"Can I talk to him please?"

"No… he doesn't want to talk to you. He's having a mini breakdown to be honest… please don't hate him. Anyway Toodles!"

"Toodles"

_I can't believe that Troy would uninvite me. He must of got my letter! I shouldn't of wrote about the baby. Big Mistake. I'm such an idiot! I hate myself and Troy hates me now! My dream is ruined. Goodbye Mrs Troy Bolton…_


	3. Love Of My Life

Troy, Troy, Troy he was the only thing on my mind

_**Troy…**_

"Troy… I have to ask, what went down between you and Gabriella"

"Nothing… I just want to move on with my life, with you"

"Aww that's the cutest thing ever"

_When me and Ashley kissed it was special but when my and Gabriella kissed it was magical. I'll never forget our first kiss._

_**Flashback…**_

"Gabby we've been dating for a long time now and --"

"I don't think a month counts as a long time but ok…"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I'm not sure Bolton… I don't want you getting the wrong idea…"

"Ha Ha funny Gabby"

"Just kiss me, you fool"

_Her lips were soft and I held onto that first kiss as long as I could. It was the best day of my life…_

_**End of Flashback.**_

**With Gabriella…**

"So he uninvited you to his wedding?" _It hurt when someone else said it. Troy is the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me._

"Yes! Ok? He uninvited me to his wedding and officially hates me!" _I don't usually get mad but I hate to admit that the boy who I was head over heels in love with was getting married to someone else and someone is going to be Mrs Troy Bolton. I want to be Mrs Bolton! Not lonely Gabriella_

_Idiot Montez._

"Sorry but I just don't understand, if he's really in love with you then he would forgive you for the baby thing, right?"

"That's what I thought, I guess I was wrong" _I was trying my best not to cry, I had to stay strong, when Troy left I promised myself I wouldn't cry over a guy again. I didn't. Until now. _

"Gabriella, don't cry, he doesn't deserve your tears" _She was right… I just love him too damn much! I wondered whether to write Troy another letter, I decided yes. Just what should I write?_

_Dear Troy,_

_I don't understand if your mad at me about the baby thing, I thought you would love me enough to forgive and forget. I realised it was unfair to say I would never forgive you for leaving because I know we were young and didn't know about the future. Just please don't marry Ashley. I love you and it would kill me if you didn't forgive me. I Love You Troy. Please at least call me yourself or write back. I don't appreciate Ashley calling and telling me I'm uninvited to your wedding. I can't believe that there is still a wedding. I've told you I love you and that's what you wanted to know, I really do Troy, I love you. Please call…_

_Gabriella xxx_

_**With Troy…**_

"Mr Bolton… you have another letter, it looks like it's from the same person"

"Put it in the bin, I don't want it…"

"Are you sure?"

_I didn't want to read it. What if it was another hate letter? But what if it's her saying she loved me and was sorry… I open it…_

"What baby thing?" _I looked at Lisa, she looked at completely confused. _

"Is something wrong, Mr Bolton?"

"Get me a limo. I got go visit someone…"

**With Gabriella…**

_I looked in the mirror, I got so fat! No wonder Troy doesn't want me…_

_My doorbell rang… great! Another person I can drown my sorrows with. I should proberly get dressed. I throw on some baggy sweat pants and an oversized tee-shirt._

_Standing at the door was the one and only Troy Bolton_

"Hi"

"T… T… Troy" _I was so shocked, he was standing right in front of me. The guy I've been in love with since high school._

"Gabriella... I got your letter today, but I don't understand… what baby thing? And why would I hate you for it?"

"Didn't you get my other letter?"

"Oh, I got your other letter, that was mean"

"What?"_ I got a copy of the letter and passed it to Troy_

"I… I can't believe you to rid of my baby! What's wrong with you? I can't even look at you right now"

_He walked away, the moment I'd been waiting for, and he walks away. Should I call after him? He got in his car but didn't drive away. He got back out again..._

"Troy… what are you doing?"

"I love you Gabriella… I mean it now and I meant it 4 years ago… I love you."

"I Love You Too. I really do wanna be with you"

_He kissed me passionately. Like he did the first time we kissed. It was magical. He touched my cheek as tenderly as he did the first time. He wrapped his arms around me, he held me tight. And we kissed again_

_**The Next Morning…**_

_I woke up with a massive smile on my face. Lying next to me was the love of my life. I could feel his breath on my face. He woke up._

"What's the time?"

"10am"

"What I stayed the whole night. Crap!"

_He put his clothes on._

"Where are you going Baby?"

"Home"

"What? I thought you and me are together now…"

"We are… kind of…"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I can't just say goodbye to Ashley and she will be ok with it. Me and her are engaged"

"Your not getting married to her, are you?"


	4. I Love You You Love Me

Troy, Troy, Troy he was the only thing on my mind

"Your not getting married to her, are you?"

_He didn't say anything… Silence._

"You said in your letter you would call the wedding off! You're still a liar!"

"Gabriella… please, you must understand. I have to let Ashley down gently."

"Don't Bother. Just get outta my bedroom, get outta my house and get outta my life!"

"Gabby, I love you, just give me a little bit of time"

"You don't need a bit of time, you need a little bit longer, and you know I love you. You had the opportunity to break it off with Ashley and you didn't. Now you're in more of a mess then you were in the first place."

"Huh?"

"I Love You. You Love Me. You didn't break up with Ashley, now we are all in over our heads."

"I'll come back later, and we can talk but right now I have to go home and get in a lot of trouble."

_That doesn't explain things! I still don't know if he's marrying Ashley. I don't think he is still the same Troy Bolton. Troy wasn't player, he loved me and only me… I guess things change. I was in love with Troy, the old Troy, my Troy._

_**With Ashley…**_

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I stayed at a friend's house"

_I hate Troy for making me feel this but something is going on. And it has something to do with Gabriella…_

"Which friend?"

"Lucas…Corbin… Joes"

"Troy, just be honest, who were you with?!"

"I was with Gabriella…"

_Don't Cry, Ashley. Don't Cry. _

"The whole night? How could you? We're engaged and you're already cheating on me!"

"Please Ash, I'm sorry. I do still have feeling for Gabriella though…"

"So much for my happy ending. Why do things never go right for me? Your in love with someone else, I lost our baby, my parents hate me"

"Wait… what do you mean you lost our baby?"

"I suppose it's a good thing though, because now you can go back to Gabriella and have nothing to do with me."

"Princess... you know it's not a good thing."

_He held me just like he did the first time. It's the closest we'd been for a long time. Is Troy in love with two girls? I'm the one he is getting married to. I WIN._

**Wedding Day (Troys P.O.V)…**

_I wish I could say sorry to Gabriella. I don't even know if I wanna marry Ashley. I guess we will just have to see what happens…_

**Wedding Day (Gabriella's P.O.V)…**

_I'm going to that wedding. I need to talk to Troy, even if he rejects me I have to try before it's too late._

**Wedding Day (Ashley's P.O.V)…**

_I'm getting married to the guy of my dreams! This the best day of my life!_

**The Wedding (Troy P.O.V)…**

_Ashley is walking down the aisle, she looks beautiful. OMG! Why is Gabriella here? She looks stunning… I wish that I was marrying her today…_

"Hey Ash, you look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Ok… before we begin this wedding does anyone have any objections?

"I do" _Gabriella stood up. Ashley looked madly at me. What could I do?_

"Sit down Gabriella" _Ashley wasn't gonna let Gabriella ruin her wedding day_

"Troy can we talk for five minutes, please" _I agreed, Gabriella looked so heartbroken, and we went outside away from everyone else._

"Troy… I know this is a bad time but I love you so much, if you marry Ashley it will be a big mistake."

"I love you too but everyone is in there for the wedding, I can't just run out"

"Marry Me Then"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I love you Troy"

_She held my hand and we walked back in. Ashley walked towards us._

"I told you not to mess me around Troy! I hate you!"_ Ouch, she slapped me!_

"Everyone, there is going to be a wedding so stay around" _Everyone looked gob smacked. I'm marrying Gabriella!_


End file.
